1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an electronic apparatus each having a display panel casing which is attached to the apparatus or an apparatus main body through hinge portion so as to be openable/closable and rotatable.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an image pickup apparatus for photographing a motion image and a still image, a display panel casing 2 for displaying the image or the like has been coupled with a main body casing 1 through an openable/closable and rotatable hinge member 5 as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-236104 or shown in FIGS. 9 to 11. The display panel casing 2 has a configuration in which a display panel 17, a backlight unit 18, and a display backlight driving circuit board 19 are sandwiched between a front cover 3 and a rear cover 4. As means for fixing the front cover 3 and the rear cover 4, generally, there is used a construction in which on the front edge side of the display panel casing 2, claws 14 and 15 of the rear cover 4 are hooked to concave portions (not shown) of the front cover 3 and, on a root side of the display panel casing 2, they are fixed with screws 21 and 22, thereby coupling them.
However, according to the conventional configuration, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, it is difficult to operate the screws 21 and 22 fixed on the root side of the display panel casing 2 by using a screwdriver 20 at any position where the display panel casing 2 becomes openable/closable and rotatable. That is, the main body casing 1 becomes an obstacle along the direction in which the surfaces of the screws 21 and 22 are directly seen (axis direction of the screw), and a bit front edge of the screwdriver 20 to attach and remove the screws 21 and 22 cannot be come into engagement with engaging grooves on the surfaces of the screws 21 and 22. In this state, the display panel casing 2 cannot be disassembled.
Therefore, hitherto, after the image pickup apparatus was once completed, in the case of inspecting or repairing the display backlight driving circuit board in the display panel casing 2 with respect to inferior products upon producing which have been found out in an inspecting step at a factory or repair products which are requested by the users of the image pickup apparatuses, an exterior cover of the main body casing 1 has to be disassembled to inspect or repair the board. In this case, the display panel casing 2 is separated from the exterior cover of the main body casing 1 together with the hinge member 5 (state shown in FIG. 11), the screws 21 and 22 for coupling the front cover 3 and the rear cover 4 are removed, thereby disassembling the display panel casing 2. Consequently, the number of working steps increases, costs of the products are increased due to an increase in the number of steps upon producing, and repair costs are increased due to an increase in repair time upon repairing.